


In Mikes Absence

by ThatHomoGuy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Both have dicks, Frottage, M/M, Robot Sex, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHomoGuy/pseuds/ThatHomoGuy
Summary: Mike didn't come in to work, Bonnies worried, and a conversation leads to accidental fun. Basically PWP.





	In Mikes Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Old work re-uploaded from ff. net

Yet another day that I sit here and listen to the commotion outside of my little hovel I call home. 

"How long have I been sitting here? Weeks? Years? Who knows."

I sighed as I leaned over to peek outside of the curtain. Freddy and the others were on stage like they always are. Singing and joking to a crowd of rowdy kids and parents with half hearted interest. 

"I wish I could entertain again..." 

But of course that wasn't possible. I knew it wasn't my fault I was like this. Left to rot in here. I sigh.

"It's no use thinking over it again. It'll only make you want to get out again. If I can just wait a few more hours I can roam free." 

I leaned back and laid down on the floor, waiting for midnight...

I awoke with a start and quickly sat up. I looked around and noticed how dark it was. 

"Must be midnight."

I flickered on my optic lights and looked out of the curtain. I scanned the room and confirmed that Bonnie and Chica were gone, but Freddy was still on stage. 

"They must be goin' to greet Mike. Poor lad." 

I felt bad for him. They won't kill him no, instead they'd just scare him. Goldie is the one who does that. Once he passes out from fright, Goldie comes in and takes the body. No one knows where but when he comes back he just leaves the bodies in the office for the manager to find. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming to the cove. 

"I hope it ain't Mike. Wouldn't let 'em in anyway." 

The footsteps stopped outside of the cove and I leaned in a little to see out of it.

"Foxy? Are you in there?"

Bonnie. Good. I leaned back on the floor.

"What ya want lad?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course ya can but what do ya want?"

He entered the cove and sat down beside me. He seemed cheery about something.

"He isn't here!"

I looked at him puzzled.

"Who isn't here?"

"Mike! I guess he didn't come in tonight!"

'Or he be dead' I thought.

"Or he could have quit. Good. Got tired of those damn cameras watchin' me. Makes it hard to do or say anything."

"Well it's not like he constantly watches YOU. He's always looking at me or Chica. And I hate it when people see me play badly." 

I laughed a little.

"Well what I be up to requires privacy, and having someone watch ya makes it harder to do."

"Hey, that sounds like something Mike said to me yesterday." He said and gave me a confused look.

"Really?"

"Yea. I was wondering why he hadn't looked at the cameras in a while, so I went up to the door and peeked in. He was looking at something on his laptop and touching... something."

I felt myself grin a little.

"What 'something' was it again? I didn't hear ya."

He glanced up between me and the floor and said:

"Well, that's the point. I don't know what it was but looking at him touch it made me feel... warm and I don't know why but I felt pressure in the same place that that 'something' was on him."

His face was red all over now. I got an idea... I straddled him and pushed us to the floor. He gasped and looked at me. I moved down to sit between his legs.

"Now Bonnie, I'm goin' to rub somewhere and ya tell me if I'm gettin' close, got it?" I said, a big grin on my face.

He slowly nodded and looked down at my hand. I put my hand on his chest and rubbed around. He took an intake of breath and looked at the ceiling.

"Cold." he said.

I slid my hand down to his lower belly and rubbed. He squeaked a little. "I must be gettin' warmer..."

"You're closer." he breathed out.

He was squirming a little at this point. I smiled slyly and slowly reached down and rubbed against his groin, hard. He bit his hand and moaned.

"Looks like I found it." He thrusted up a little.

"Y-yea, spot on."

I rubbed faster and felt something click. I looked down and watched as a small hatch opened and his appendage slide out. 

"Kinda small, but cute in a way." 

I looked up at him to see him staring wide-eyed at it.

"W-what is that? It looks almost like that thing Mike has."

"Mostly because it is. Don't tell me ye have never seen yer own dick before?"

He shook his head 'no' and leaned up on his elbows. I pulled back some to reach into my pants to free my own cock. I rubbed it a little and smeared some precum around the tip. Glancing up, I saw Bonnie watching me. I reached over to grab his legs and pull them beside me so that we are now groin to groin. His arms slipped and he fell onto his back.

"Well now that ya have, how about we recreate what Mike was doin'?"

I grabbed both of our cocks and jerked them slowly. Bonnie's mouth flew open and cute little moans escaped. I moaned too and sped up a bit. Bonnie's back arched and he clawed at the floor. I threw my head back and moaned along with him.

"Is this ahh, how Mike was doin' it?"

He looked at me with such shy eyes.

"I hng, don't remember."

My hands went faster and twisted up and around to help spread the precum. My hand was swift as it went up and down and bringing us closer to release. "Ahhng, Foxy! I ahh, feel weird! It feels like I'm gonna explode!"

"Yes let it out me boy. Cum for me."

I jerked faster and watched as Bonnie's whole body rocked as he got closer to the edge. I was feeling pressure in my abdomine and leaned down to Bonnie. He looked at me and I pressed our lips together as he moaned into me and came all over our stomachs. I slipped my tongue inside his mouth as I came soon after, adding to the streaks of cum on us.

I slowed my hand and continued to battle Bonnie's tongue. He gave up and allowed me to reign over. We broke apart the kiss so I could move to lay down beside him. As we caught our breath, I felt Bonnie curl up to my chest and drape a leg over mine. He sighed happily and slipped off to sleep, but not before whispering "I love you Foxy." and nuzzling my chest. I smiled and put my arm around him and hugging him to me. I drifted off to sleep thinking of happy thoughts and about why Mike never made it to work, oblivious to the blinking camera pointed at Pirates Cove.


End file.
